


A Good Soldier

by Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)



Series: 2020 Charity Fundraiser One-Shots for RAINN [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bath Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Angst, Nudity, Redemption, Vaginal Sex, implied ot3 with Cullen Rutherford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold
Summary: Raleigh Samson always considered himself a good soldier. And serving the Inquisitor, in battle and out, is much more pleasant than he anticipated.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Raleigh Samson, Female Lavellan/Raleigh Samson, Sadira Lavellan/Raleigh Samson
Series: 2020 Charity Fundraiser One-Shots for RAINN [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Good Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lavellanvibes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavellanvibes/gifts).



> This is part of my Charity Fundraiser! All of the proceeds go to RAINN.org to help survivors of sexual violence. Thank you [Lavellanvibes](https://lavellanvibes.tumblr.com/) so much for donating to the cause and allowing me to fall in love with your Sadira and Samson!

Sadira put on a brave face, he’d give her that. 

He hadn’t heard the girl complain once, not even when she’d been forced into a march through bitter cold temperatures, enough snow that losing their mouthy dwarf was a real possibility, and a wind that would make hardened soldiers weep. 

But when they’d arrived back at Suledin Keep to inspect the progress made on removing the red lyrium entrenched in the countryside, only to find that no rooms had been made ready for their Inquisitor, Samson _swore_ he saw Sadira’s bottom lip tremble.

He wasn’t the only one. Varric leapt into action, cajoling her somewhere warm with promises of her favorite stories, mulled ale, and cards. That left Samson with the less pleasant job of managing logistics. 

Less pleasant, but soothingly routine. It helped drown out the thoughts of the red lyrium he knew threatened the Emprise, the lyrium that still called to a shriveled, desperate part of him. It helped ease the knot of sick guilt inside his stomach.

Sadira was cleaning up his mess and suffering in perfect, quiet silence. It didn’t seem right.

Behind him, the door creaked open. Just in time, really. Samson grabbed the pail of water from it’s spot over the crackling fire. 

“Oh _Creators_.” Sadira whispered, shutting the door behind her. Wide blue eyes darted over the warm furnishings, the crackling fire, and the large wooden tub in front of it. While she watched, Samson dumped the last bucket into it, the steam rising in coils. 

“Won’t be leaving the Keep any time in the next few days.” Samson reported, a good soldier still, even for her. _Especially_ for her. “Snow’s coming down harder every hour. Even with magic, it’ll take ages to dig our way out.” 

“So you did this?” She waved her hand to encompass his hard work, lips curling into a smile. Samson found himself returning it, almost against his will. She had that effect on him. 

“Are you complaining?” He asked.

Her smile became a laugh. “By the gods, not at _all_.” 

Then, with that wicked grin, clothes started to fly. In the blink of an eye, she was bare as the day she’d been born, her smalls on the desk, dress on the floor, and her sleek, naked skin diving into the tub with a splash that sent water onto the paved stones below. 

It also soaked his tunic and breeches before he could step back. He looked down, dismayed, just as her silver hair broke through the surface of the water and she smirked at him. 

“There’s room for two,” She began conversationally. “And you’re already wet.” 

Call him a sap. Her joy was damn contagious, and he was helpless before it. With a grumble more fond than not, he ripped his shirt from his breeches and discarded it. She watched him disrobe, crossing her arms and resting her pointed chin on top. Her eyes sparkled with growing heat. 

“See something you like, Dira?” 

“What I’d like…” She trailed off, extending her delicate hand to him with a small smile. “Is Cullen’s cape and _you_ in this bath tub.” 

Well, he’d write to Cullen. See if the daft man couldn’t send her a cape. In the meantime… 

He shooed her aside and slipped into the steaming hot water with a hiss of pleasure. More water splashed over the rim but he barely noticed, too enthralled by the creature that threw herself into his arms. 

Her legs bracketed his, skin turning rosy pink in the warm water. Between his legs, his manhood stiffened to attention while her nimble hands traced the corded muscles of his arms. Her lips pressed to his and he groaned in sheer, relieved bliss. 

With a growl, he wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her close to his scarred chest. She made an adorable noise of surprise, but his broad hands tangled in her long hair, guiding her head to the side so he could trace kisses down the line of her jaw. She tasted of the clean mountain air, something floral he couldn’t place. 

She smelled like home. 

Sadira hummed in pleasure when Samson finally closed his lips over her thudding pulse, sucking a bruising kiss onto her pale skin while his thumb traced her pointed ear. Her long fingers tangled in his hair when he lifted her further into his lap, nestling his hard cock between her legs. 

“At least there’s something good about being snowed in.” 

She was going to say something else, but he silenced it with a gentle nip and a cant of his hips that had her stifling a wanton moan into his shoulder. 

“That’s a good girl.” He murmured, running his hand through her wet hair while he guided her to rock against him. The purposeful, slick drag of her against him was enough to have him seeing stars. 

“Samson, Samson I-” 

He pressed his lips back to hers, silencing his name falling like blasphemy from those holy lips while his sword rough fingers sought the juncture of her thighs. She was already slick with more than just the hot water and the discovery made him groan and hitch her thighs up impatiently. 

Then he was sinking into her, gasping her name against her plump lips. “Dira…” 

“Take me.” She begged, rolling her hips. “Please. _Please_.” 

She didn’t need to ask twice. He’d always been a good soldier. 

He rocked into her, water cascading from the tub in a waterfall as she grabbed his hair and stared into his eyes. Each thrust drew another delighted noise from swollen lips. Her muscles rippled, then clenched. 

Sadira’s head fell back with a shout of triumph, the cue for him to chase his own pleasure. Another few thrusts and he grunted, spilling into the warm heat of her. Her name was a moan and a plea. 

A plea for mercy for a good soldier. 

In the quiet stillness, nothing but the drip of water and the crackle of fire, Samson was almost at peace.


End file.
